Robokomododon
Overview Robokomododon is a military anti-Kaiju robot, built specifically to take on Komododon. She (all military vehicles are “she”) has hardened steel armor, an impressive array of weapon attacks, and limited flight capabilities. Robokomododon is designed to engage her targets at range, but she has enough brawn to make fights tooth & claw if necessary. Origin Robokomododon was built as a direct response to the threat represented by Komododon to humanity. Realizing that Komododon's nuclear-fueled fury could never be matched directly, Robokomododon was wisely designed to keep at a safe distance, and contain Kaiju threats while simultaneously leading them away from populated areas. Only a few pilots are qualified to command Robokomododon through her remote command module, due to her quick reaction times and complex weapons array. Energy System Robokomododon regains energy slowly over time. Her self-charging battery charges more quickly when her energy is low. This ensures that she can keep using her weapon systems - but makes it hard to let loose full-power weapon bursts. Ranged Combat Robokomododon specializes in ranged combat, with three distinct at-a-distance attack patters: Her eye lasers for quick precision damage, her chest beam for incredible up-close impact damage, and her rocket pack for variable range explosive impacts. Her chest beam deals damage in direct proportion to the amount of energy Robokomododon still has in reserve. Grappling Robokomododon is a decent grappling opponent - because her operators have studied hundreds of Kaiju battles, and can advise her on the best grips and torque techniques to bring against any specific opponent. Combined with her high natural density, Robokomododon is able to turn grapples to her advantage more than not - though she doesn't have any especially devastating grapple attacks to make use of. Melee Combat Robokomododon is not at her best in melee distance, and she knows it. Her melee strategy is to end the exchange and put distance between herself and her opponent as quickly as possible. With a fully-powered Chest Beam, she can blast any monster away at the touch of a button. But when forced to slug it out with a fists Robokomododon must hope that her strong defense makes up for her overall lack of offensive melee power. Weaknesses Robokomododon is at a significant disadvantage if she is unable to break away from unwanted melee engagements - which mostly depends on her energy reserves. Since her energy builds quickly when depleted she can almost always perform at least a weak knock-back attack with her Chest Beam, but if that is insufficient she will have to weather a serious storm of damage before she can break away. Animation Guidelines: *Personality: Robokomododon is a highly armored attack vehicle, and she absolutely makes a big show about being tough. Her reaction animations are smaller, and she doesn't appear to lose focus during reactions. She is very focused on her opponent - ideally she can make them flee, which creates the distance she needs to bombard them effectively. *Combat Focus: Robokomododon likes to bombard her opponents - which means driving them out of melee range. To accomplish this, most of her attacks make poor combos - they are heavy single hits with significant knockback. She's literally a machine - she picks a location, then smashes it with all the force shes can muster. Every individual attack needs to look like it really hurts! She does not have too much “50's servo” character to her movements, but she does tend to come to a dead stop just before taking an action. *Special Considerations: Robokomododon needs several weapon attachment points - which all need to bind directly to spine nodes, so that their targeting is simple. Alternate Skins Alternate skins for Robokomododon are available on the Steam Workshop. These skins are: *Unit-01 and Unit-02 from the infamous 1996 anime Neon Genesis Evangelion *Gipsy Danger from the 2013 film Pacific Rim Gallery Robokomododon in game graphic.jpg|The game model Double Angle.jpg Robokomododon vs Magnarok.jpg|In game screenshot External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Cybernetic Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Monster Category:Kaijuland Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Kaijuland Monsters Category:Kaijuland Battles Monsters